Talk:Nidalee/@comment-4888212-20131120234909/@comment-5955640-20131125072611
Soooo by that logic. I would say. That Nidalee's spear is not anti-fun. Sort of. Hmmm. The example of the dark binding was relevant as it's a long range skillshot that reaps a high reward if you land it or makes the opponent feel good for juking it. The damage it does could put the player in a bad move if it were to say, be hard to see coming (the visibility glitch) is hard to judge for how much damage it does or is sort of ceaseless and fast. And you might be saying to yourself "Okay. Nidalee is anti-fun she totally fits all those things in fact you mentioned almost all of her most relevant problems in a battle when facing her." But I would hazard a moment to consider the fun of landing it. It's range as a skillshot is one of the longer ranged spells. In fact I reckon it's the longest of the skillshots. Long range linear collision skillshots are usually 1100 to 1000 and most linear collision skillshots are less than that. Now the range of some of them can be fudged like Lissandra's range is sort of extended when she strikes a target initally and Ziggs' bouncing bomb can go well outside the range he has to throw it in due to the bouncing. But generally speaking as a straight throw and hit spell it doesn't get much longer than Nidalee's Spear shot. Because of it's long range people who like using skillshots and people who like the great range and damage it has, people can get some satisfaction from sniping a target. Possibly one they couldn't even see. It's fun to hit a target at a great range. So the person using it is having a good time landing hits espescially on ARAM where it's like shooting fish in a barrel and on Rift where you can make some fun plays by lasting hitting through it's incredible range and damage and I just don't mean players. Sniping Dragon or Baron or just the Golem buff is something that can make the player feel like they are really good at timing and landing hits. A player that jukes the killing shot on a javelin would in fact feel good about it espescially if it was a narrow escape but it's not exactly easy to do. As we've said. It's range is about as long as it gets. And the missle speed is pretty fast. So if you don't see it coming ahead of time and move perpendicular to how Nidalee is facing you when she throws it you'll get hit and take a whole ton of damage. The hitbox is also funny. It's thin and long and wide. You'll expect to dodge it by just getting out of the way of the tip only for the back end of the spear blade to hit you. And for great damage as mentioned. Oh and it's six seconds at all ranks and the key item to using it all game is 700 (tear of the goddess) to 880 (chalice of harmony) gold. So it can be very anti fun for the person playing against her because there isn't alot of counter play other than dodging it and Nidalee gets a huge reward by making sure that you can't dodge it by making the best possible shots. So it is Anti-fun. Sort of.